El misterio de la Luna
by jplunatica26
Summary: Ignorarse, este año no podía ser una opción, porque lo que quieren y lo que necesitan no es lo mismo y los caprichos no son validos. Una historia que tiene siglos armándose y ellos son solo unas piezas de ajedrez en la que ninguno sabe cual es el rey. "-En ese momento supo que no habían nacido para ser amigos-"
1. Chapter 1

El Misterio de la Luna

Parte 1: Blanco y Negro

Capitulo 1: Claro Oscuro

 **"el mundo no se divide entre buenas y malas personas todos tenemos luz y oscuridad en nuestro interior"**

\- **Sirius Black**

La oscuridad caía sobre ella como el manto negro del ángel de la muerte, lo sentía calar hasta sus huesos, el frio penetraba a través de los poros de su piel congelando hasta su cerebro. Estrecho mas entre sus brazos al bulto ligero y frágil, la respiración de él bebé golpeo haciéndola sonreír Con los labios temblorosos.

Sabía que moriría tarde o temprano, pero si lo hacía allí en medio de aquel bosque su hija moriría con ella y eso no podía permitirlo.

El amor de su vida estaba muerto y ella era una prófuga, los aurores la deberían de estar buscando hasta por debajo de las piedras por eso había decidido entrar en el bosque, nadie entraba allí a menos que quisiera una muerte segura pero ella no había tenido otra opción. En eso pensó cuando cayó al suelo de rodillas, sin fuerzas, quería llorar, quería gritar pero no podía, todos sus músculos estaban estumesidos, miro a la bebé que dormía entre sus brazos, sintió un nudo formarse en su garganta.

Moriría.

Lo sabía pero no podía permitir que su hija muriese con ella. Con dificultad busco entre sus túnicas hasta encontrar su varita, no había hecho ningún hechizo por temor a que la encontraran pero ahora era justo lo que quería.

Unas chispas rojas iluminaron el cielo.

Miro hacia arriba donde la luna llena brillaba iluminándola tenuemente y sonrió

\- ¿La cuidaras?

\- Los guardianes lo harán por mi - respondió una voz de hombre

\- Así que ya han nacido

\- Sí, pero aún no han sido marcados

\- A la final cumpliré tus deseos, será parte de todo- tomo asiento y se apoyo al tronco de un árbol abrazando contra su pecho a su hija- Es irónico que justamente tu unas a dos chicas a dos hombres

\- No porque sea un eterno soltero quiere decir que no esté de acuerdo con el amor

\- Prométeme que tendrá una vida feliz- murmuro pero nadie respondió, lo último que vieron sus ojos fueron dos puntos de luz cayendo desde la luna.

Una de ellas se acerco y cayó sobre la nieve que la rodeaba formándose un imponente lobo blanco. Los ojos cafés del lobo la observaron con un sinfín de emociones mezcladas, se acerco lentamente hasta la bebé y la olfateo. Miro hacia atrás donde la otra luz se había alejado y aúllo al cielo en una promesa que se reuniría con ella, luego el lobo blanco se desvaneció y en cambio la muñeca de la niña brillo dejándole una extraña marca. Una luna menguante

\- ¡la he conseguido!-

 **a.-** El dolor que le produjo la contracción la hizo gritar mientras la medico le pedía una y otra vez que pujara cosa que hacía con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¿Dónde demonios está ese desgraciado?!- exclamó

\- Su esposo no tarda en llegar Señora- respondió con suavidad una de las enfermeras.

Apretó los dientes y pujo con todo lo que tenia dejándose caer sobre la cama totalmente agotada pero algo no estaba bien lo supo en el momento en que no escucho a su bebé llorar. Abrió los ojos y se incorporo solo un poco para ver como la medico la mirada compungida. Negó suavemente con la cabeza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas. Estiro los brazos hacia la medico que enseguida coloco a su bebe entre ellos. Le beso la frente una y otra vez y los sollozos ahogados se comenzaron a oír en la sala de parto.

\- Mi hijo no, no, no- lo miro atentamente. El bebé más hermoso del mundo.

Las luces de la sala se apagaron pero no lo tomo en cuenta, tampoco como un pequeño punto de luz traspasaba las paredes ni como ante ella se formaba un imponente lobo negro pero si noto cuando este se acercaba a su bebé, sorprendida miro como el lobo lo olfateaba , miraba hacia atrás y aullaba para luego desvanecerse en el momento que la muñeca de su hijo brillo y el color se formaba en las mejillas de este, su diminuto pecho subía y bajaba con suavidad para luego llorar con toda la potencia de sus pequeños pulmones.

Todo eso lo vio, así como noto la que sería ahora la marca de nacimiento de su hijo. Una luna creciente.

 **Doce años después…**

Apareció en una calle oscura vacía el silencio era demoledor y extraño en cierta manera acostumbrado como estaba a su bulliciosa familia estar en un lugar tan tranquilo parecía irreal aunque era justo lo que necesitaba. Se coloco la capucha sobre la cabeza, acomodo mejor el morral a su espalda y metió profundamente las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans inicio su caminata saliendo de la tétrica calle para desembocar en otra mucho mas iluminada por las farolas que se ubicaban a cada lado de la misma, también estaba desierta excepto por una pareja.

James se detuvo y los observo de su posición a unos quince metros de distancia, para ellos el paso totalmente inadvertido seguramente por estar vestido completamente de negro y poder fundirse con las sombras o porque ellos estaban demasiado ocupados comiéndose la boca. En realidad ese hecho le parecía del todo normal después de todo el era un adolecente de diecisiete años con las hormonas revolucionadas, lo que le pareció curioso fue el hecho de la obvia diferencia de edad de la pareja. El chico probablemente era dos o tres años mayor que él, la mujer tendría de treinta en adelante, la madurez de su cuerpo la delataba , sin embargo no se podía negar que era guapa ¿o seria el hecho de que fuera rubia? No, la mujer era guapa sin duda. Lo que llamaba su atención es que normalmente era al contrario (el hombre más mayor que la mujer) lo que lo llevo a pensar que el chico la estuviera utilizando.

\- Simplemente están enamorados- las palabras de su madre martillearon su cerebro cuando al separarse ellos se sonrieron ampliamente y a pesar de la distancia esas sonrisas iluminaban sus ojos.

Ese gesto James lo había visto en muchas veces en sus padres, sus tíos, en sus abuelos ¿alguna vez una chica lo miraría así? ¿Alguna vez él miraría así a una chica? Los Potter siempre consiguen a su chica desde muy jóvenes lo más seguro es que sea pelirroja, siempre son pelirrojas. A él no le gustaban las pelirrojas ¡por Merlín! Creció rodeado por pelirrojos sería el colmo que su "novia" fuera pelirroja.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y avanzo alejándose a paso seguro hacia una pequeña plaza que se situaba al final de la iluminada calle, sin embargo, James opto por un banco alejado, oculto entre la poca oscuridad que brindaba un árbol. Se tumbo en el despreocupadamente y saco un blog y un lápiz de carbón que descansaban en su regazo mientras mantenía la mirada en algún punto perdido.

La noche era cálida como lo había sido el verano pero ahora el otoño se acercaba y con él alguna brisa fría se colaba y golpeaba su rostro desordenando aún más su cabello castaño. Observo la luna, un círculo perfecto en el cielo y por instinto ajusto la maga de su swetter, cerró los ojos fuertemente y suspiro. Tomo asiento y abrió el bolsillo pequeño de su morral sacando una cajetilla de cigarrillos. Con parsimonia se coloco uno entre los labios y lo encendió con un movimiento de varita, aspiro y saboreo el humo que llego a sus pulmones y luego expuso haciendo espirales que se perdían en el viento. No le gustaba ese vicio muggle que había adoptado tiempo atrás pero en noches como esa su ansiedad era mucho más fuerte que su voluntad.

Abrió el blog y bailo en lápiz en su mano derecha mientras la izquierda llevo el cigarrillo de nuevo a sus labios, sus ojos encontraron a alguien que no había notado. Una chica del otro lado de la plaza, se sorprendió, el nunca pasaba ningún detalle por alto y allí estaba aquella figura sentada e inclinada ligeramente sobre el banco escribiendo frenética en una libreta. El cabello oscuro ocultaba su rostro como una cortina pero la piel descubierta de sus manos era morena, no un moreno oscuro y brillante como el de la tía Angelina o Roxanne.

No. Era un moreno claro pálido.

Se sorprendió por la exactitud de su deducción y sin notarlo su mano comenzó a moverse trazando líneas gruesa y finas sobre el blog sin él apartar la mirada de la extraña. Cuando la chica se coloco en pie, observo a una muchacha alta, vestida al igual que él, completamente de negro pero lo que más llamo su atención fue la pulsera que colgaba de su mano izquierda donde un dije de una perfecta luna creciente brillaba. Frunció el ceño y bajo la mirada hacia el blog donde su expresión muto a una de total sorpresa. Nunca había dibujado a una persona, todos sus dibujos eran animales u objetos. Levanto la mirada pera ver su podía observar el rostro de la chica pero se llevo otra sorpresa esa noche. Había desaparecido.


	2. En el Tren de Hogwarts

El Misterio de la Luna

Parte I: Blanco y Negro

Capitulo 2: En el tren de Hogwarts

 ** _"_** ** _Es en esos momentos en los que te das cuenta que nada fue fácil y todo comenzó mucho antes de lo que creías"_**

 ** _-H ( A tres metros sobre el Cielo [película española])_**

\- Eres un Gryffindor- Ayla se encontraba dos escalones por debajo, sin embargo lo miro desde arriba con esa mirada oscura y fría, altiva y arrogante que la caracterizaba y él no encontró argumentos para rebatir esa afirmación avasallante que lo envolvió en una sensación de De javú porque no fueron exactamente esas palabras y no había sido ella pero el recuerdo no había dejado de perseguirle en ningún momento durante el día.

 **Diez horas antes…**

\- ¡James!- abrió los ojos y gruño cuando los rayos solares dieron en su retina- ¡cariño, despierta se hace tarde!

El sol se elevaba en el horizonte creando leves sombras que se fundían con otras e iluminaban las paredes cubiertas por cientos de dibujos, desde los más infantiles hasta los más elaborados, todos pegados desordenadamente pero sin ocultar nunca los otros. El último pegado sobre la cabecera de su cama mostraba una chica a la cual su larga cabellera ocultaba su rostro sentada e inclinada sobre el banco de una plaza.

Se incorporo y observo la habitación, tan desordenada como se podía esperar de un chico de diecisiete años. Coloco los pies sobre el suelo y noto como el frio calaba en ellos antes de caminar hasta su escritorio donde una hoja de papel en blanco lo esperaba, frustrado se pasó una mano por el cabello castaño sin dejar de mirar el papel. No había dormido nada durante la noche, la imagen de aquella extraña lo perseguía hasta en sueños, ¿Cómo sería la forma de su quijada?¿boca?¿nariz?¿ojos?¿cejas? , se imaginaba diversas formas pero ninguna encajaba, ninguna cuadraba y ninguna formaba un rostro concreto y lo peor es que no entendía porque le interesaba tanto pero no era solo eso. James se llevo la mano al pecho y acaricio el dije de una luna menguante que colgaba de su cuello.

\- ¡James!- Ginny Potter grito el nombre de su primogénito al abrir la puerta de la habitación, frunció el ceño cuando no lo encontró tapado hasta la cabeza para huir del sol y poder dormir- ¿James?

\- Dime – respondió este al otro lado de la habitación, Ginny se cruzo de brazos al verlo

\- Deberías de colocarte un pantalón

\- Me cambiabas los pañales madre, además no estoy desnudo

\- Igual, Lilly podría verte- James rodo los ojos y tomo los pantalones que estaban tirados sobre la silla de su escritorio pero al escuchar la puerta cerrarse volvió a arrojarlos donde estaban.

Entro al baño, el agua fría lo ayudo a terminar de despertar, miro su reflejo en el espejo y su dedo índice viajo por la cicatriz blanquecina que cruzaba su pecho hasta su costado. Esta vez las formas si cuadraban y encajaban formando un rostro a la perfección, la imagen nítida de unos ojos cafés oscuros y brillantes por las lágrimas.

Los gritos de una chica invadieron su mente.

Sacudió la cabeza y afinco las manos en la pared, no hacía falta recordar cosas que había sepultado en el fondo de su mente, por el bien de ambos. Por su propia tranquilidad.

Salió, cruzo la habitación, abrió el cajón de su mesita de noche, tomo un cigarrillo y lo encendió con una calada larga y profunda cerró los ojos y el recuerdo de su primer viaje a Hogwarts lleno de colores lo que ya solo veía a blanco y negro.

 _…_ _**El primero de septiembre del 2015 la ciudad de Londres estaba convertida en un tumulto de calles y avenidas sombrías. El día se mostraba nublado y frio a pesar de ni siquiera haber terminado aun el verano, aunque eso no evitaba que las calles estuvieran llenas de carros y personas que iban y venían._

 _Eran las 10:40 de la mañana y una familia de cinco integrantes entraba en la estación de King'Cross, uno de los niños aferraba su manos a un carrito donde un baúl y una cantidad increíble de objetos extraños formaban una montaña coronada por una brillante lechuza negra que dormía con la cabeza bajo el ala._

 _Se detuvieron entre las barreras nueve y diez, los padres miraron alrededor con cautela antes de que la mujer pelirroja sonriera y avanzara cruzando la barrera mágica 9 ¾ con un niño de brillantes ojos verdes junto a ella. El hombre ajusto sus lentes de montura redonda y levanto en brazos a la pequeña niña, luego miro a su hijo mayor que asintió con los ojos grises brillantes fijos en la pared…**_

Los adultos Potter-Weasley- Longbotton- Lovegood desaparecieron junto al andén cuando el tren de Hogwarts iniciaba su camino de regreso al colegio. James, Albus, Frank y Hugo caminaron juntos hasta encontrar un vagón vacio a mediados del tren.

\- ¿Cómo te fue en tus vacaciones con tus abuelos muggles Hugo?- pregunto Frank rompiendo el silencio, Hugo se encogió de hombros sin apartar sus ojos cafés de la ventanilla

\- Bastante aburrido

\- Rose me comento que un muggle vio al Sr. Raimbow – dijo Albus abriendo una rana de chocolate y llevándose a la boca sin molestarse en leer el cromo

\- Fue lo único medianamente entretenido , Rose los convenció que había sido un efecto óptico o algo así

\- Solo a ella se le ocurre comprar un gato que cambia de colores

\- Tiene los mismos gustos extraños de mamá- comento James mirando a Frank- ¿Qué me dices de esa cosa morada y peluda que a ella tanto le gusta?

\- Es el bicho más raro que he visto y eso que tenemos a Hagrid de profesor de Cuidados de las Criaturas Mágicas-

\- Yo coloque esa como materia opcional, será divertido- dijo Hugo con una sonrisa, los demás asintieron dándoles la razón. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que el castaño repentinamente frunció el ceño- también vi en el barrio de mis abuelos a varios Slytherin's

\- ¿en serio?- Frank sonrió de lado- se perdieron seguramente

\- No lo sé, pero no me gusto mucho verlos por allá

\- No seas tonto Hugo

\- ¡sus padres eran mortifagos James!

\- Muy pronto no te gustara que te juzguen por lo que han hecho tus padres- el mayor de los Potter aparto la mirada de su primo y se concentro en el paisaje que se veía por la ventanilla- o que te comparen con ellos

\- ¿Por qué no me acompañas a buscar la señora del carrito James?- pregunto Albus removiéndose incomodo, James asintió y salió junto a su hermano.

Caminaron en silencio por el pasillo que extrañamente no estaba abarrotado de estudiantes.

\- No debiste decirle eso a Hugo- dijo Albus sin mirarlo. James lo observo por el rabillo del ojo

\- ¿acaso es mentira?

\- No – Albus fijo sus ojos verdes en el suelo y luego de unos segundos los dirigió hacía él- pero por lo menos a él le quedan un par de años, déjalo disfrutar su ignorancia

\- O lo que le queda de ella, nosotros comenzamos desde que colocamos un pie en este tren.

\- Nosotros somos los hijos del gran Harry Potter, nietos de los valientes James y Lilly Potter, somos los descendientes de lo que para muchos son una leyenda

\- No dejo de pensar que era mejor cuando mis padres eran solo mis padres- James aparto la mirada de la de su hermano, tan igual a la de su padre- y no héroes de una guerra de la que solo sabemos lo que dice en libros y lo que aparece en el profeta cada dos de mayo

\- No es fácil para ellos James

\- No es fácil para nadie

Silencio.

\- ¡maldición! ¡¿acaso no miras por dónde vas?!- Albus y James giraron cuando ya casi llegaban a final del tren y reconocieron al dueño del grito con solo mirarlo y compartieron una mirada antes de regresar sobre sus pasos

\- Lo siento…solo est…

\- ¡manchaste mi camiseta! ¡¿esto es tinta?!- varias puertas de compartimiento se abrieron mientras ellos avanzaban para observar la escena

\- No seas dramático, se qui…

\- ¿eres una asquerosa serpiente?¿no?- dijo mirando con desprecio la corbata verde y plata que colgaba del cuello de la chica

\- No te pases Mclagen es solo una niña- James llego a su altura y se interpuso entre ambos mirándolo fijamente

\- Una niña que debe aprender a respetar a sus superiores

\- Tú no eres superior a uno de nosotros ni queriendo – todas las miradas viajaron entonces hacia la voz pero James no necesito observarla para saber que Ayla Black avanzaba hacia ellos, reconocía ese aroma a tormenta en cualquier lugar, ella se detuvo a su lado sin mirarlo en ningún momento, veía fijamente a Mclagen como un depredador que caza a su presa

\- Todos ustedes son unos malditos mortifagos, en cambio nosotros…- Ayla soltó una risita sarcástica que corto el monologo que seguramente el rubio soltaría

\- ¿nosotros?¿no crees que eso suena a manada?- dijo la morena, , James miro alrededor notando que todos los miraban fijamente y le extraño que Ayla no estuviera con los Nott, Zabini y Malfoy, sin embargo Lorcan Scamander si estaba con ella y fue él quien había apartado a la otra chica

\- Soy un Gryffindor yo…

\- En el monumento a los héroes, si a eso te refieres, hay muchos apellidos pero el tuyo no está… hasta el mío fíjate que soy Slytherin

\- Tu eres una adoptada, es muy diferente- susurro el rubio en su cara, Ayla ni se inmuto pero para James fue demasiado

\- ¡Ya basta!- dijo, sus ojos grises refugian y Kai no fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada retrocediendo varios paso que Ayla Black avanzo en dos zancadas hasta que sus narices casi rozaron

\- Puede que yo sea adoptada- murmuro- pero sigo siendo hija de un mortifago y criada por otros que por lo menos tenían los cojones de pararse frente al señor tenebroso, en cambio tu padre se hacía en los pantalones de solo pensarlo- Ayla se separo y miro al Gryffindor de arriba abajo con desdén luego miro a James casi con la misma frialdad- controla a tu gente Potter la próxima que se metan con una niña y que además sea de mi casa no tendrán la misma suerte- James vio en sus ojos cafés oscuros y fríos la seguridad de quien hablaba en serio y sintió verdadera pena por el próximo que se atreviera a meterse con un Slytherin.

\- ¡Todos a sus vagones ya!- exclamo Albus acercándose a él, James observo como los estudiantes murmuraban y veían como la Slytherin cambiaba radicalmente de expresión para mira a la niña

\- ¿estás bien?- le pregunto pero la niña no respondió, miro a todos los curiosos y luego lo miro fijamente a él

\- La casa no hace al mago ¿lo sabes, no?- Albus tomo su brazo y lo apretó, James contuvo el aliento porque hacía mucho tiempo que ninguno de los dos escuchaba esa frase.

 _…_ _** - no veo a Frank- murmura y solo su madre lo escucha, sonríe y desordena su cabello mientras con una mueca burlona señala a su espalda donde su mejor amigo está con su cabello castaño y su sonrisa tímida, se saludan y miran el tren porque hoy es el día._

 _Harry Potter sube el baúl de su hijo y nota a la niña que está en el vagón, en cambio ella no parece prestarle atención concentrada como estaba en la multitud buscando sin buscar y por un momento se ve a él mismo, un niño de once años ocultándose de la curiosidad de la que convirtió en su esposa._

\- _Ya el resto de la familia se ha montado- dice Percy cuando el tren dio su primer pitido, mira en todas direcciones hasta que ve a una niña pelirroja que camina pisando fuerte_

\- _Molly no deja que valla con ella papá- dice pero el tren da su segundo bocinazo y pronto los niños se ven envueltos en los brazos de sus padres_

\- _¡eh, que no vamos a la guerra!- exclama James cuando su madre le abraza y le besa por cuarta vez, Ginny mira a su esposo y lo fulmina antes de dirigirse a él_

\- _Para un Potter, Hogwarts es casi lo mismo- su hijo la mira extrañado pero cuando abre la boca para preguntar escucha el sollozo de su hermanita Lilly_

\- _Tranquila pecas, pronto regresare a casa para que fastidiemos a Al ¿vale?- la niña sonríe y asiente, Albus pone los ojos en blanco y articula un jo-de-te con los labios para que su madre no lo escuche_

 _Harry Potter coloca las manos en los hombros de su hijo y lo mira directamente a los ojos, sin que él lo diga James lo sabe, sabe que su padre está orgulloso de él._

\- _Seré un Gryffindor- anuncia, su padre sonríe_

\- _Sabes que no importa James, la casa no hace al mago…_

\- _…_ _son las decisiones que toma. Lo sé papá pero yo decido ser un Gryffindor…**_

\- ¿Cómo te llamas?- la voz de Lorcan las sorprendió a ambas, sin embargo, ninguna lo mostro. Ayla miro al castaño que observaba fijamente a la chica que caminaba entre ambos , el cabello negro cayéndole delicadamente sobre sus hombros haciendo un contraste increíble con su piel blanca y pálida, con esos enigmáticos ojos grises como nubes de tormenta que ella solo había visto en una sola persona, esa elegancia mezclada con arrogancia que solo se había visto a ella misma

\- Aria Selwyn- respondió entonces con una voz suave y tenue que solo hizo aumentar la curiosidad que Ayla comenzaba a sentir por ella

\- ¿Cómo es que jamás te había visto si estamos en la misma casa?- inquirió nuevamente Lorcan cuando llegaban a la puerta del vagón que compartían con sus amigos, Aria se encogió de hombros ligeramente

\- Casi nunca estoy en la sala común, cuando no estoy en clase, estoy en la biblioteca

\- ¿en la biblioteca?- repitió Ayla frunciendo el ceño, ella también pasaba mucho tiempo en ese lugar y estaba segura de nunca haberla visto, sin embargo, Aria le era demasiado familiar

\- Te he visto muchas veces allí- asintió ella- pero siempre estas concentrada en algún libro, de hecho los he visto a todos ustedes, no soy tan rara como para no conocer a la realeza de Slytherin- Ayla y Lorcan compartieron una mirada confundida antes de abrir la puerta y cuatro pares de ojos se clavaran en ellos

\- ¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Elaiza con extrañeza mirando sobre todo a Aria que encontró mucho más interesante la punta de sus pies. Lorcan coloco su brazo en el hombro de la chica apoyándose de ella como lo haría con cualquier otra persona a la que no llevara cinco minutos conociendo

\- Al parecer ya nos conoces pero…- se encogió de hombros haciendo un gesto con la boca, Ayla tomo asiento y abrió distraídamente un libro escuchando la voz de su amigo- los hermanos Nott, Alexander y Elaiza- el castaño agito una mano en el aire, en cambio la ojimarrón seguía mirándolos con una ceja enarcada- el insufrible de Lorean Zabini- el moreno le guiño un ojo a Aria ignorando el comentario de Lorcan- nuestro nuevo prefecto, que no sé que hace aquí cuando debería de estar en la reunión de repelentes Scorpius Malfoy- el rubio que hasta el momento había estado mirando por la ventanilla, la saludo con ligero movimiento del mentón- la friki de Ayla Black ¡quieres dejar de leer por un momento!

\- Vete a la mierda Scamander- respondió ella sin mirarlo, solo para fastidiarlo

\- Y yo por supuesto, el guapo e irresistible Lorcan Scamander

\- Tu lo que eres es el mocoso e infiltrado del grupo Scamander- dijo Lorean pasando sus ojos oscuros de uno a la otra, Lorcan respondió sin mirarlo mostrándole el dedo medio y arrastrando a Aria para que se sentara junto a él - ella es Aria Selwyn

\- La nueva del grupo ¿o me equivoco?- comento Scorpius paseando su mirada metalizada por el rostro de su prima, Ayla sonrió

\- ¿Quién te estaba molestando?- inquirió Alexander- lo haremos pasar una pequeña vergüenza

\- Ya Ayla lo hizo pasar vergüenza a él y su familia- dijo Lorcan, la morena noto como Aria seguía mirando a todos con timidez

\- Pero creo que es buena idea Alex, será divertido ver hacer el ridículo al pobre imbécil que cree que puede meterse con un Slytherin ¿verdad Aria?- la chica le devolvió la sonrisa con los ojos grises brillando traviesos y de inmediato supo que se la llevarían bien

\- Chicos es el primer día, Mcgo…

\- No seas aguafiestas Elaiza- dijo Scorpius rodando los ojos, la castaña suspiro

\- No digo que no, solo…

\- ¡muy bien!- exclamo Alexander- ¿Cómo se llama?- Aria miro a Ayla y luego al castaño con algo más de seguridad

\- Kai Mclagen

\- Oh, será divertido- dijo Lorean- es un idiota

\- Bienvenida a la realeza de Slytherin- todos miraron confundidos a Ayla pero ella solo veía a Aria que le devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa y una complicidad creciente.

 _…_ _** James miro hacia el andén hasta que desapareció, giro sobre sus talones abandonando el pasillo y entrando el vagón. Sus ojos encontraron enseguida a la niña que minutos antes su padre había mirado, se quedo allí parado observándola fijamente, la niña debió sentir sus mirada porque giro el rostro, James sintió un escalofrío cuando esa mirada oscura y melancólica se poso en el con intensidad_

\- _¿podemos sentarnos?- pregunto Lucy a sus espaldas, la niña asintió sin dejar de mirarle_

\- _Soy Frank Longbotton- sorprendentemente el primero en hablar fue el hijo de Neville, la niña lo miro tan intensamente con esas orbes cafés que el rubio se encogió en su asiento_

\- _Yo me llamo Lucy Weasley- la pelirroja salió al rescate de su amigo- y ese que te mira como idiota es mi primo, James Potter- el nombrado dio un respingo al escuchar su nombre y se sonrojo violentamente, ella que también esta sonrojada sonríe_

\- _Soy Ayla Black…**_

 **¿Qué les parece?**

 **¿comentarios?**


	3. Las Cuatro Casas

El Misterio de la Luna

Parte I: Blanco y Negro

Capitulo 3: Las Cuatro Casas

"… **que al final cuando algo te pertenece un día inesperado vuelve"**

 **-Cali y el Dande**

Los últimos rayos del sol bañaron el andén de Hogmeade de un tono anaranjado rojizo cuando el tren de Hogwarts llego a su destino. Las risas y las voces de los estudiantes se alzaron cuando todos bajaban desordenadamente ocasionando un sonido parecido al de una colmena de abejas.

Miro al par de chicos que habían subido junto a él en el carruaje saludando con un movimiento de mentón a la chica que le respondió con una sonrisa incomoda. Kai Mclagen ni siquiera lo miro.

¿Dónde están los demás?- pregunto a Frank que se limito a chasquear la lengua.

La oscuridad invadió todo casi sin darse cuenta y ya era noche cerrada cuando a través de la ventanilla diviso el motivo de muchos de sus dibujos. El castillo Hogwarts con sus torres y torrecillas que parecían tocar el cielo.

Cuando bajaron del tren la chica se alejo de ellos como si James y Frank estuvieran contagiados de viruela de dragón.

Se llama Claire Morgan por si se te olvido- bufo el castaño claro. James miro hacia donde la chica había desaparecido

Sé cómo se llama y la salude pero no pretenderás que la abrace y la bese

Es incomodo ¿eh?

Para ellas si, para mí no

Eres increíble

Lo sé- James rio cuando Frank blanqueo los ojos.

Las antorchas iluminaban las paredes de piedra del Hall del castillo haciendo el camino hacia el gran comedor.

De todas maneras no importa- Frank enarco una ceja mientras James pasaba un brazo por su hombro- este año tendré novia formal

Si por alguna razón eso llega a ser cierto, te la puedes conseguir mañana con solo abrir la boca, no necesitas todo el año

Me estas alimentando el ego amigo- rio James

Puede ser- tomaron asiento en la larga mesa de Gryffindor, Frank lo miro con una sonrisa de lado- pero es una de las ventajas de ser nosotros

James no añadió nada más y dejo que su mirada vagara por el lugar. Frank tenía razón y a lo mejor sería vanidoso pero sabía que muchas chicas harían fila, el era guapo y lo sabía, además aumentaba considerando que era un Potter, lo cual antes no era un problema pero con sus planes era un tanto fastidioso. El quería una novia que lo quisiera por lo que era y no por el prestigio y la cuenta en Gringotts que su apellido podía dar.

… _** cuando pasa la señora del carrito, ellos ya han hablado de quidditch, cacharros muggles y libros._

 _James, Lucy y Frank compran todo lo que pueden coger con los brazos y lo tiran de cualquier manera en el vagón. Ayla compra unas ranas de chocolate y las come mientras mira los cromos_

 _Te pareces mucho a tu padre Frank- dice_

 _¿Cómo sabes eso?- pregunta el castaño tomando el cromo que ella le extiende_

 _ **Neville Longbotton**_

 _ **Nacido el 30 de julio de 1980 fue el líder de la resistencia estudiantil durante el régimen del que-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Miembro principal del ejército de Dumbledore participo activamente en la conocida batalla de Howarts.**_

 _ **Hijo de los reconocidos aurores y miembros de la Orden del Fenix original Frank y Alice Longbotton siguió sus pasos al convertirse en auror.**_

 _ **Actualmente trabaja como Profesor de Herbología en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.**_

 _¿Qué..?- pero la pregunta de James nunca llega a formularse pues Teddy abre la puerta del compartimiento con una gran sonrisa y un flamante cabello color turquesa_

 _¡Vaya! Eres metamorfomago- comenta Ayla sonriendo- mi madre me conto que tenía una sobrina que lo era pero… murió en la guerra- lo ultimo lo dice casi en un murmullo mientras juguetea con sus dedos. Teddy sonríe_

 _Así que ya hicieron una amiga_

 _Ayla Black nuestro primo-amigo Ted Lupin- presento Lucy_

 _Tiene el mismo apellido que canuto- dice James. Ted asiente mirando a la morena con curiosidad_

 _Teddy ¿Qué es esto?- el ahora pelinegro empalidece al ver el cromo, maldice al aire y sale del vagón con un portazo…**_

El gran comedor se llena poco a poco de estudiantes que no paran de hablar y saludarse unos a otros, comentando todo lo que ha pasado durante el verano

¡hey chicos!- exclamo Louis agitando la mano y se apresuro a sentarse junto a ellos, miro a los lados frunciendo el ceño- ¿y los demás?

¿me extrañabas primito?- Roxanne se apareció haciendo morritos con los labios y sentándose al lado del rubio le planto un beso en la mejilla

¿para mí no hay?- pregunto Frank, la morena sonrió divertida y por sobre la mesa los beso

¿Por qué desaparecen cuando colocan un pie en el tren?- inquirió James

Yo estaba con Dom y Lucy, aunque…- se mordió el labio y miro a los lados- no sé donde están

Las vi con acompañando a Rose, ya que cierto rubio no hace su deber- James miro a Alice que coloco un brazo sobre el hombro de su hermano fulminado a Louis con la mirada- eres prefecto

No sé porque lo soy y fue la misma Rose que me dijo que podía dejarla sola

¡y tú vas y le haces caso!

¡Alice!- Roxanne se coloco en pie de un salto y abrazo a la rubia cortando la discusión

¿Por qué abrazas a Alice Roxy?- inquirió Lilly llegando junto a Hugo

¿Por qué no puedo hacerlo?

Puedes, pero es extraño- comento Hugo

¡oh!¿quieres un abrazo Huguito?- pregunto lanzándose a los brazos de su primo que medio divertido, medio fastidiado se lo devolvió mientras todos reían

Esto es raro hasta para mí- murmuro Lucy pasando a su lado dejando a Dominique y Albus, la pelirroja agito la mano en el aire, James giro ligeramente el rostro para encontrar a Ayla Black en la mesa de Slytherin devolviéndole el saludo de la misma manera

Bueno nosotras también nos vamos- con un último guiño Roxanne avanzo junto a Alice hacia la mesa de Hufflempuff.

James golpeo con su dedo índice la mesa de madera ocasionando un sonido hueco que para sus oídos fueron como balazos a pesar de estar rodeado por miles de voces. Coloco su mano extendida sobre la superficie y levanto la mirada hacia la mesa de profesores donde Mcgonagall lo miraba fijamente, frunció el ceño en una pregunta muda pero al sentir que alguien ocupaba un puesto a su lado giro la mirada

¿Dónde te habías metido?- pregunto Hugo a su hermana mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, Rose lo miro de la misma manera durante un momento

Me daban instrucciones, soy prefecta ¿lo olvidas? Tranquilo no me volveré a perder- la pelirroja enfatizo innecesariamente la última frase pero James tuvo la impresión de ser el único en darse cuenta

Las grandes puertas se abrieron dándole paso a los nuevos estudiantes que para opinión de James cada vez eran más pequeños, muchos de los niños parecían incómodos e incluso miraban con pánico el pergamino que bailaba en las manos del profesor Flitwick, hasta que por supuesto se dieron cuenta que todo lo decidiría un sombrero quemado, sucio y parlante. Sonrió para sus adentros, era el típico nerviosismo por saber en qué casa del colegio pasarías los próximos siete años de tu vida.

La respetable Hufflempuff, la honorable Ravenclaw, la aclamada Gryffindor o la marginada Slytherin.

Escucho la selección con un desagradable hueco en el estomago deseando comer y subir a su habitación para dormir y olvidarse del mundo por una noche.

Cuando el banquete termino Mcgonagall se coloco en pie con una ligera sonrisa pintada en sus labios.

¡Bienvenidos a un nuevo año en Hogwarts! Estudiantes hay algunas cosas importantes que quisiera y tengo la obligación de comentarles por lo que les pido presten atención. Nuestro conserje Filch está en una edad bastante avanzada por lo que a partir de este año se incorporara el Señor Marcel Kent- con suavidad levanto una mano y señalo a un hombre de cuarenta y tantos que miraba a todos con el mismo odio que Filch parado a su lado lo hacía- yo también estoy entrada en años por lo que ya no impartiré la asignatura de transformaciones, demos la bienvenida a Rebecca Bradfort que la impartirá de ahora en adelante- esta vez se escucharon algunos aplausos hacia la mujer que saludo a todos amablemente. Como muchos han notado, durante los últimos años el castillo ha venido sufriendo algunas eventualidades, algunas escaleras ya no se mueven, puertas que ya no aparecen o que ya no hay en lugares donde antes las había, cuadros que han perdido el movimiento, entre muchas otras cosas.

Hogwarts trabaja con magia y ese no es un secreto para nadie pero esa magia con el pasar de los siglos tiene que ser renovada. Nosotros como humanos renovamos nuestra magia constantemente, al respirar o cuando experimentamos un sentimiento demasiado fuerte pero como es obvio el colegio necesita de medios externos para hacerlo.

Nadie sabe con exactitud cuándo o como fue construido este castillo ni mucho menos como llego a ser lo que es ahora pero necesito de una magia complicada, especial y muy escasa para funcionar.

Cuando fue fundado los magos y brujas eran muy escasos por la caza a la que habían sido sometidos durante muchos años y en la que muchos murieron por no saber controlar el poder que tenían.

En esa época la magia estaba dividida en cuatro tribus mágicas o por decirle de laguna manera, las cuatro primeras familias mágicas que existieron, cada familia conectada a un elemento en específico: Fuego, tierra, agua y aire. Con el pasar de los años esta magia se extinguió, los clanes mágicos se mezclaron y sus poderes se perdieron.

Cada quinquenio nacen personas con ese poder. Una persona por cada elemento, personas con la capacidad de controlarlo sin la necesidad de una varita, con solo el uso de su mente y sus manos. Esa magia en la que necesita el colegio.

Afortunadamente tenemos dos de esos magos aquí y como es lógico espere hasta este momento para que ellos aprendieran a controlar la magia común y así se les hiciera más fácil controlar este otro tipo de magia que poseen.

Los fundadores eran miembros de estos clanes, los colores de sus casas los identifican. Parte de su magia corre por cada una de estas paredes por lo que ellos dejaron cuatro pruebas para que aquellos elegidos demuestren ser dignos de que su magia perdure para la eternidad en cada una de estas piedras.

Ser nobles y trabajar por lo que quieren.

Valientes y osados, tener un corazón lleno de coraje

Desafiar su propia inteligencia, demostrar que tienen una mente abierta a todo

Convertirse en verdaderos amigos para poder con la ambición de que su magia perdure y por supuesto tener la astucia para lograrlo.

El gran comedor se encontraba en un silencio insólito, todos mirando fijamente a la directora que cerró los ojos y suspiro para recuperar el aliento, cuando los abrió nuevamente los observo con una renovada severidad brillando en sus ojos gatunos

James Sirius Potter y Ayla Narcissa Black los espero en mi despacho.

…** _Cuando entraron al gran comedor todos los miraban en suspenso. Victorie le sonrió desde la mesa de Ravenclaw y Teddy, Molly y Fred desde Gryffindor._

 _Cuando el sombrero concluyo su canción y la aguda voz del profesor Flitwick llama a Alan, Charles que es el primero seleccionado a Gryffindor todos los niños comienzan a murmura entre ello. James mira a Ayla que conversa animadamente con dos chicos. Unos castaño y uno moreno e incluso da la sensación de que se conocen_

 _¡Black, Ayla!- exclama el profesor y el comedor crece en susurros repartidos, todos con la misma pregunta "¿Black?" "¿Cómo Sirius Black?" "¿esa familia no se extinguió?". Frunce el ceño y la mira subir los escalones con el mentón apuntando el techo, una elegancia que muta en la arrogancia y de lo que le ya se había dado cuenta en el viaje en tren._

 _Sube al banquito y pronto el sombrero oculta sus ojos oscuros. Uno…dos…tres… cuatro minutos en los que James observa diferentes expresiones en el rostro de la chica hasta que el sombrero grita_

 _¡Slytherin!_

 _La casa verde y plata estalla en aplausos hacia su nueva compañera que con una sonrisa autosuficiente corre hacia allí y de inmediato lo supo, ellos no habían nacido para ser amigos…**_

Mcgonagall los miraba con atención. Ninguno de los dos chicos había hablado luego que ella pronunciara sus nombres, todos con la mirada fija en ellos pero ambos solo tenían ojos el uno para el otro como si un imán hubiera atraído sus miradas al ella nombrarlo, pensaba que esta situación sería difícil pero comenzaba a creer que no lo seria tanto.

James Sirius Potter era una réplica castaña y ojigris de su abuelo y su padre, en ese mismo orden. Cuando llego al colegio era idéntico a su abuelo; bromista, imperactivo y dinámico, cada vez que lo miraba el corazón se le hacia un nudo por la nostalgia solo en el tenia a tres de sus estudiantes favoritos pero desde hacía un tiempo se comportaba distinto, más serio y mas callado, un cambio radical y repentino.

La joven era una puerta cerrada, un baúl sellado por un misterio, una historia que quería ser contada pero nadie sabía el inicio, tan parecida a una de sus antiguas alumnas con esos ojos oscuros y tormentosos que dicen todo y a la vez nada convirtiéndolos de una manera especial totalmente inexpresivos. Me intrigaba de sobre manera todo lo referente a Ayla Black.

La situación en la que se encontraba solo decía que ambos tenían más en común de lo que creía.

Supongo que tendrán una idea de lo que hacen aquí- dijo finalmente

No

Si

La directora sonrió imperceptiblemente al notar como las manos de la chica se crispaban recordándole a una de sus estudiantes aunque Ayla no se parecía en nada a Lilly Evans, solo tal vez en su inteligencia.

Señorita Black sería tan amable de explicarle al señor Potter

Dudo que algo entre en la cabeza del alcornoque de este…

¿no crees que es demasiado pronto para abrir con la hostilidad?- dijo James por sobre las carcajadas que el antiguo director intentaba ocultar en una tos- No es gracioso director Snape

Si, definitivamente lo es

Veo que siendo un cuadro no debe de divertirse mucho ¿no?

Valla, el sombrero eligió bien, un Gryffindor con lengua de serpiente

Compararnos con… Potter es un insulto profesor- Snape miro a la chica esbozando una leve sonrisa

¡toda una Slytherin!- exclamo Phineas Black entusiasmado- escuche que mi sobrina nieta Narcissa os ha adoptado y por lo que veo convertido en toda una Black- Ayla sonrió

Si la señora Malfoy realizo un buen trabajo- bufo James con impaciencia- ahora a lo que vinimos aquí

Bueno yo leí sobre ello en historia de Hogwarts – la morena se aclaro la garganta- este castillo fue construido para ser un símbolo del la era artúrica, para los muggles claro, pero es obvio que fue construido por magos hechizado para sobrevivir al tiempo y ser un icono de nuestra magia

Eso lo sé, lo que no entiendo es lo de "renovar la magia del colegio"

Eso nadie lo sabe, ustedes lo descubrirán a medida que cumplan los mandatos de los fundadores - tercio Mcgonagall- este colegio se dividió entre las cualidades que ellos mas valoraban del ser humano, siempre una de estas es más fuerte pero con ustedes no es así. No son los primeros y si hacen bien su deber tampoco serán los últimos en ser elegidos

¿Por qué?¿por qué nosotros?- inquirió Ayla- por lo que sé el mago y la bruja tienen que tener algo en común y él y yo somos como blanco y negro

Hasta el blanco y el negro tienen algo en común, además no fui yo quien los eligió, hay algo que conoce mucho mejor que ustedes sus propios pensamientos- Mcgonagall levanto una mano y señalo al viejo, sucio y quemado sombrero seleccionador- el no los selecciono a una casa, ustedes decidieron estar en ella.

… _** - ¡Cooper, Brando!_

 _¡Hufflempuff!_

 _¡Doog, Susanne!_

 _¡Ravenclaw!_

 _¡Finnigan, Paula!_

 _¡Ravenclaw!_

 _¡Jordan, Fabian!_

 _¡Gryffindor!_

 _-¡Longbotton, Frank!- James empuja a su amigo que se había quedado estático y observa como el profesor montado en mucho libros le coloca el sombrero que enseguida estalla_

 _¡Gryffindor!_

 _¡Mclagen, Kai!_

 _¡Gryffindor!_

 _¡Moon, Joseph!_

 _¡Slytherin!_

 _¡Nashville, Monique!_

 _¡Hufflempuff!_

 _¡Nott, Alexander!_

 _¡Slytherin!_

 _¡Potter, James!- el gran comedor queda en un silenció atónito que se rompe brutalmente cuando los susurros crecen como una ola "¿ha dicho Potter?" " ¡¿el hijo de Harry Potter?!". Cuando el sombrero cubre sus ojos lo último que ve James son cientos de personas mirándole y por primera vez siente lo incomodo de ser el centro de atención._

 _ **En eso no te pareces a tu abuelo, el estaba dichoso de ser el centro de atención**_

 _Me gusta que me miren, pero me gusta saber por qué lo hacen_

 _ **No lo sabes pero lo averiguaras ¿no?**_

 _Claro_

 _ **Curioso, inteligente y creativo, Ravenclaw estaría bien aunque eres noble y no temes trabajar por lo que quieres, es mas harías cualquier cosa. Ambición, grandeza… esta difícil**_

 _Te ayudare con mucho gusto, quiero estar en Gryffindor_

 _ **Si, valiente, impulsivo, lleno de coraje pero…**_

 _¡quiero estar en Gryfindor!_

 _ **Muy bien, muy bien… ¡**_ _Gryffindor!- la mesa roja y dorada estallo en aplausos y gritos mientras el sonreía satisfecho_

 _¡Raclot, Henry!_

 _¡Hufflempuff!_

 _¡Simmons, Danielle!_

 _¡Slytherin!_

 _¡Smith, Claudia!_

 _¡Hufflempuff!_

 _¡Weasley, Lucy!- la pelirroja camino con nerviosismo pero el sombrero no duro mucho en gritar_

 _¡Ravenclaw!- y Lorean Zabini resulto ser un Slytherin…**_

James paso una mano por su cabello castaño, el jamás le había dicho a nadie sobre las dudas del sombrero aparte de Albus y que ahora Ayla lo supiera era incomodo, la miro por el rabillo del ojo, ella paso su lengua por sus labios y coloco un mechón de cabello tras su oreja.

no creo que seamos los únicos en darle una sugerencia al sombrero- replico Ayla bajando la mano hacia su regazo, James capto un destello plateado que se oculto con la manga de la túnica.

no, pero si son los únicos con magia elemental- respondió Mcgonagall

disculpe mi ignorancia pero ¿a qué se refiere con eso?- pregunto James irguiéndose en su asiento

mi magia se conecta a la naturaleza, la de ustedes a un elemento en especifico

Sí, pero usted habla como si deberíamos saberlo

Deberías saberlo- dijo Ayla- desde tu primera magia accidental

¿Qué?- James se tenso y miro a la chica con un gesto extraño que ella noto, levanto la mano dejando ver una delicada pulsera plateada con una luna creciente colgando de ella, hizo un movimiento circular y un leve remolino de polvo se formo sobre la superficie del escritorio

Mi magia se conecta a la tierra

¿y la tuya Potter?- pregunto Mcgonagall, James levanto la vista y miro el cuadro sobre la cabeza de la directora donde le profesor Dumbledore dormía profundamente luego miro a los ojos gatunos de la mujer y suspiro

Al agua.

 **a-.** Caminaron en silencio por los solitarios y oscuros pasillos del colegio, era increíble la diferencia de Hogwarts durante el día y la noche, sus pasos resonaban en cada una de las piedras iluminadas por las antorchas y sus sombras parecían una en el suelo. Sin Peeves, los profesores o sus amigos estar ellos solo eran sumamente extraño e incomodo ¿Cómo pretendían que luego de seis años de ignorarse fueran un equipo? ¿De la noche a la mañana?

… _** - ¡nos vemos mañana chicos!- exclamo Ayla cuando salían del gran comedor tomando caminos distintos, James se detuvo y la observo caminar junto al resto de Slytherin's_

 _Sigue Frank, ahorita te alcanzo- dijo antes de correr tras la chica- ¡Black!- ella se giro y lo miro sorprendida, se devolvió sobre sus pasos parándose frente a él_

 _¿Qué sucede?_

 _Tu y yo no podemos ser amigos Black- Ayla pestañeo varias veces confundida, dio un paso atrás y lo miro intensamente_

 _¿por qué?_

 _Porque eres una Slytherin- la morena se alejo aún más de él y su postura cambio radicalmente, levanto el mentón y lo miro fríamente_

 _Hasta nunca entonces Potter…**_

Esas palabras dichas aquel lejano primero de septiembre del 2015 flotaban entre ellos haciendo cada vez más grande un abismo profundo y negro que los mantenía alejados y de alguna manera protegidos. Estaba claro que Ayla no había nacido para ser su amiga pero pertenecer a casas con un prejuicio en común no había sido su aliado y diferentes situaciones lo habían llevado a como estaban, ignorando el hecho que por una alineación cósmica habían hecho su primer viaje juntos y que por un efímero instante fueron amigos

Buenas noches Black- murmuro cuando llegaron a la bifurcación que dividía las mazmorras de las torres, la chica se detuvo y giro a mirarlo y como la primera vez quedo prendado de sus ojos oscuros, sus rasgos suaves y su cabello castaño siempre atado en una coleta y los mechones liso que caían rebeldes alrededor de su rostro

Dejemos algo en claro Potter- la voz fría de la chica hizo eco en el lugar- no somos, ni fuimos, ni seremos amigos, tu ignórame y yo hare lo mismo y llevemos la fiesta en paz

¿Qué te hace creer que quiero ser tu amigo?- James dejo de admirarla para colocarse a la defensiva

Eres un Gryffindor- Ayla se encontraba dos escalones por debajo, sin embargo lo miro desde arriba con esa mirada oscura y fría, altiva y arrogante que la caracterizaba y él no encontró argumentos para rebatir esa afirmación avasallante que lo envolvió en una sensación de De javú porque no fueron exactamente esas palabras y no había sido ella pero el recuerdo no había dejado de perseguirle en ningún momento durante el día.

James se quedo observando como la figura de Ayla se desvanecía en la oscuridad y el recuerdo reboto en su cerebro como una pelota de ping pong

 _Tú y yo no podemos ser amigos Black_

 _¿Por qué?_

 _Porque eres una Slytherin_

 _Hasta nunca entonces Potter_


	4. Rojo y Verde

El Misterio de la Luna

Parte I: Blanco y negro

Capitulo 4: Rojo y Verde

" **Son nuestras decisiones lo que define Quienes somos"**

 **Albus Dumbledore**

 _Corría todo lo que podía, con todas sus fuerzas, el pecho le dolía y sentía el corazón palpitar en su cabeza pero no era suficiente escuchaba sus pisadas, el sonido de las ramas rotas y como su respiración prácticamente chocaba en su nuca_

 _¡Corre, vamos!- escucho las palabras, vio la figura, sintió el golpe al caer, el peso de un cuerpo sobre el suyo, el grito de dolor de un chico. Sintió los colmillos hundiéndose en su antebrazo y su propio dolor, sus propios gritos mezclados con la agonía del otro, escucho el aullido y vio el perfecto círculo que era la luna sobre ellos._

Despertó.

 **a-.** \- ¿James?

¿unmm?

¿estás despierto?

No Albus, te respondo porque estoy dormido

Idiota- murmuro el ojiverde metiéndose en la cama de su hermano y cerrando los doseles- ¿Qué sucede?

Algo de insomnio

Sabes que no hablo sobre eso, te note extraño luego de que llegaste del despacho de Mcgonagall

¿Por qué no eres como los demás que no notan nada?- suspiro James

Porque dejaría de ser tu hermano

Si bueno… ¿Cómo quieres que este si Mcgonagall prácticamente nos dijo que si no hacíamos esto bien el castillo dejaría de funcionar. Mil años de historia en las manos de dos personas que en lo general se llevan mal, además que necesita de una magia que ni siquiera sabía que tenía

Eso no es una sorpresa James y lo sabes

Irónico que mi magia se conecte al agua ¿no?

Yo diría que bastante obvio- dijo Albus

James no respondió coloco las manos tras su nuca y clavo la mirada en el techo de la habitación, demasiada información que procesar y poco voluntad para hacerlo, quería hablar sobre ello pero al mismo tiempo no podía era como si algo le estuviera comprimiendo el cerebro, los pensamientos contradictorios lo tenían abrumado ¿Qué podían ser las pruebas?¿qué clase de cosas tenían que hacer para demostrar su valentía, su inteligencia, su astucia o su nobleza?¿cómo hacerse amigo de una persona a la cual había rechazado su amistad tantos años atrás?¿cómo aplacar el rencor que veía en los ojos oscuros de la Slytherin y poder cumplir con todo lo que ahora tenía a espaldas? No había podido pegar el ojo en toda la noche por las imágenes y recuerdos que llegaban una y otra vez a su mente.

Haz cambiado mucho- dijo Albus entonces en un susurro

Eso me han dicho

No… es diferente, ellos se refieren a que creciste y eso está a la vista, yo me refiero a algo más- James lo miro por el rabillo del ojo, tan parecidos que nadie dudaría en que eran hermanos pero a la vez distintos, diferencias que los hacían únicos, algo que los mantenía juntos o distanciados, algo que los hacía discutir o reír, algo que los hacía hermanos

¿Qué cosa?- pregunto

No sé cómo explicarlo pero si sé cuando comenzó- Albus giro el rostro y lo miro- hace exactamente dos años aunque no sé qué sucedió

No sucedió nada- dijo James sin dudar, una respuesta casi mecánica

Entonces esa cicatriz te la hizo el aire

No hablare sobre ello Albus- susurro apartando la mirada de la de su hermano

Nunca lo haces, pero en algún momento lo harás y yo estaré para escucharte ¿lo sabes, no?

Lo sé

 **b-.** \- ¿estás bien?- pregunto Danielle Simmons tendiéndole un vaso con agua

Ya deberías de estar acostumbrada- dijo recibiéndolo con una ligera sonrisa

Lo estoy, es solo la rutina- la rubia tomo algunas cosas de su baúl y camino hacia el baño- aunque aun no entiendo porque no le pides a Madame Pomfrey poción para dormir sin sueños

Ayla tomo dos sorbos de agua ahorrándose el tener que responder a eso, cuando la chica desapareció en el baño coloco el vaso sobre la mesita de noche y se paso ambas manos por la cara dejándose caer nuevamente entre las almohadas. No le gustaban esos sueños que la perseguían cada noche pero necesitaba tenerlos, ir colocando cada pieza del rompecabezas que eran sus recuerdos en su lugar.

Abrió el pequeño bolsito que siempre tenía colgado al lado de la cama y saco una libreta y un lápiz muggle que había conseguido, anotando cada detalle que recordaba del sueño. Cada parte que la ayudara a comprender lo que había pasado esa noche.

Nos vemos en clase- dijo Danielle saliendo de la habitación.

Coloco todo donde minutos antes había estado y camino hasta el baño, se ducho con agua fría para despejar su mente aunque sabía que nuevos pensamientos que había tratado de ignorar durante la noche llegarían a ella.

Creo que tu y Moon no terminaron en buenos términos- murmuro Elaiza cuando en la bifurcación que separaba las habitaciones de chicos y chicas se encontraron con el pelinegro

No me quise acostar con él y se enojo

Creí que la virginidad estaba sobrevaluada

Lo está- respondió Ayla colocándose la túnica sobre el uniforme- pero por lo menos pienso perderla con alguien que de verdad me guste

Si estabas con él era porque te gustaba ¿no?

Si pero espero que cuando este con una persona no sea tan… ¿planeado? No sé pienso que con ese tipo de cosas hay que dejarse llevar y que pase lo que tenga que pasar y con Joseph no sentí nada de eso

¡Ayla!- ambas chicas giraron el rostro encontrándose con Lorean y Alexander sentados en el sofá junto a la chimenea, el castaño se levanto y arrastro a su hermana con él dejando a Lorean y Ayla solos en la desierta sala común

Sabes que odio repetir las cosas dos veces- gruño la morena

No sabes que iba a decir- Lorean se cruzo de brazos sonriendo de lado

Créemelo sé y ya te lo explique, no cambiare de opinión

No confió en Potter es todo

Ambos sabemos que podrá ser muchas cosas pero no una mala persona- dijo Ayla sentándose a al lado de su amigo

No me refiero a eso

¿entonces a qué? No voy a dejar que el castillo se desborone solo por un maldito prejuicio de una guerra que nosotros no vivimos

Ve y díselo a ellos o mejor dicho díselo a él

Eran cosas de niños Lorean, yo lo supere aunque eso no quiere decir que lo haya olvidado pero las cosas cambian y si este castillo necesita de mi hare lo que sea por él

Eres una Slytherin Ayla, aunque al parecer pudiste ser cualquier otra cosa llevas una corbata verde y plata fue lo que elegiste

Y estoy orgullosa de serlo

Lo sé, eres nuestra cara, aunque no sé porque siempre sales al rescate

Porque cuando ni siquiera sabía nada fui discriminada por ser una Slytherin Lorean, sé lo que se siente y no quiero que ninguno de los niños que ahora llegan lo sientan, quiero que sean orgullosos Slytherin's como yo lo soy y por eso con Potter o sin él hare lo que sea por el colegio. Para que la huella de una Slytherin quede en estas paredes y nuestra casa vuelva a ser tan respetada como lo era antes de la guerra

Waoo, tienes aires de grandeza ¿eh?- murmuro Lorean colocándose en pie, Ayla sonrió pensando en todo lo que había dicho y aunque no lo había analizado era cierto, era una oportunidad que no dejaría perder.

 **c-.** Hugo frunció el ceño.

¿Por qué comparto todas mis clases con Slytherin?

Así era en la época de nuestros padres- respondió James mordiendo una tostada- aunque el rojo y verde hacen una mala combinación

Ni que lo digas- dijo Albus mirando su horario

Me gustaba compartir clases con Hufflempuff, así Lilly y yo podíamos hacer grupo con Alice

¿te gusta Alice?- inquirió el ojigris divertido. Hugo arrugo la nariz

Agch ¡No! Eso sería casi incesto

Nunca se sabe enano- dijo Albus en un tono que intentaba ser serio- mira a Teddy y Victorie es como incesto porque se criaron juntos ¿no? Pero realmente no son nada y se casaran en navidad

Puede que tengas razón pero a mí no me gusta Alice

¿cómo lo sabes?

No me gustan las rubias- Hugo asintió convencido

¡tienes doce!¡no puedes saber eso!- exclamo James sin poder ocultar una carcajada

¿Qué no puede saber?- pregunto Dominique sentándose junto a ellos y mirándolos con curiosidad

Según él no le gustan las rubias- respondió Albus. Dominique se llevo una mano al pecho fingiendo estar ofendida

¿Cómo que no te gustan las rubias?¡las rubias somos preciosas!

No más que las pelirrojas- Lilly se paro tras su primo y lo abrazo por el cuello- ¿verdad Hugo?

Por tu propio bienestar no respondas esa pregunta- dijo James- es una trampa

Muy gracioso hermanito- la pelirroja mordió una manzana- pero Rose me da la razón ¿no es verdad?- añadió mirando a la otra pelirroja que llegaba y la observaba confundida

No sé de lo que hablas y creo que tampoco quiero saberlo- Rose se sentó, tomo una tostada y la mordió- ¿vieron los nuevos horarios?

El azul y el amarillo se ven geniales- dijo Lyssander sentándose en las piernas de Dominique, la rubia lo miro enarcando una ceja

Si no llevaras esa corbata azul creería que eres Lorcan- murmuro

Pero no lo soy solo amanecí más liberal

Ya veo

Ahora me voy a entregar el vomito de Santa Claus a Lorcan que por alguna razón el profesor Flitwick me dio su horario a mi

James clavo sus ojos grises en el castaño hasta que este llego a la mesa que estaba al otro lado del salón notando en seguida que la niña del tren estaba junto a ellos. La habían unido a su grupo eso era obvio. Ayla llego junto a Zabini sonriendo, eso hasta que su mirada se cruzo con la suya, solo fue un instante pero James sintió la frialdad que esos ojos oscuros siempre le dedicaban.

-¿James?- giro encontrándose con los ojos azules de Louis- Mcgonagall que busques a Black y vallan a su despacho los está esperando.

Asintió tomando una manzana, se coloco en pie y la metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón luego metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su túnica. Sintió todas las miradas del gran comedor cayendo en su nuca mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Slytherin.

¿Black?- la chica giro con una sonrisa que se borro como la vez anterior, cuando sus ojos se encontraron- Mcgonagall nos espera en su despacho

Se aparto cuando ella se coloco en pie encontrándose con la mirada castaña de Alexander Nott que lo observaba con recelo diciéndole solo con la mirada que el verde y el rojo definitivamente no eran colores que se veían bien juntos.

 **d-. -** ¡oh, esto será divertido!- murmuro Scorpius mirando su horario.

Ya ha perdido la cabeza, está totalmente loco- dijo Elaiza enarcando las cejas mirando a su hermano

Yo creo que has leído demasiado Alicia en el país de las maravillas- Lorcan bebió jugo de calabaza y señalo la entrada- allí viene la nueva adquisición de nuestro extraño y multifuncional grupo

¡eh, Selwyn!- grito Alexander llamando la atención de la pelinegra que sonrió al mirarlos

Hola chicos- saludo tomado asiento

Tu horario pequeña serpiente- Scorpius le tendió al horario a Aria que sonrió

Gracias- la chica miro la hoja de papel arrugando la nariz- aquí parece que vomito Santa

¡Lo mismo he dicho yo!- dijo una voz a sus espaldas, giro encontrándose con la cara de Lorcan aunque sin el brillo pícaro en los ojos verdes azulados- ¿pero qué…?

Veo que no conoces a mi gemelo Lyssander- Lorcan rio divertido junto Alexander, Elaiza y Scorpius

Sabía que tenias un gemelo, no que fueran tan parecidos

Sí, eso dicen- murmuro el Ravenclaw sonriendo

Pero es puro físico- añadió Lorcan

Ya veo- asintió Aria, ambos castaños sonrieron de la misma manera

Favor que me haces- dijeron a la vez, luego se miraron ofendidos- ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!

Son tan tontos

¡oye!- exclamaron mirando a Aria luego rieron.

¿Qué pasa?- inquirió Lorean llegando

Ya Aria llamo tontos a los gemelos

¡oh, Merlín!- exclamo el moreno abrazando a la pelinegra levantándola ligeramente del suelo- Bienvenida oficialmente al grupo

¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Lyssander se cruzo de brazos enarcando una ceja- o sea que quien nos llame tontos es recibido aquí

No a ti, a él- dijo Lorean señalando al otro gemelo

Vete a la mierda Zabini

Tengo una duda ¿se la llevan mal o se la llevan bien?- pregunto Aria

Es su forma de llevarse bien- respondió Scorpius

¿Vieron sus horarios?- inquirió Elaiza

Sí , nos encontramos a Danielle cuando llegábamos

Debe ser por lo de tu y Potter ¿no?- dijo Elaiza mirando a Ayla que asintió

Un Gryffindor y una Slytherin trabajando juntos- murmuro Alexander- algo sin precedentes

Yo me crie con Gryffindor's- tercio Lorcan

Tu eres una especie extraña Scamander

¿Black?- giro con una sonrisa en el rostro que se borro al encontrar a James Potter tras ella- Mcgonagall nos espera en su despacho

Se coloco en pie en silencio apretando en su puño derecho el dobladillo en el que había convertido su horario, camino escuchando los pasos del chico tras ella y notando cada una de las miradas que los siguieron hasta que salieron del gran comedor, soportándolas con los ojos siempre puestos en el frente, sin que nadie notara lo incomoda que esa situación era para ella.

 **e-.** El despacho de Mcgonagall estaba igual a como lo habían dejado por la noche hasta la directora estaba en la misma posición como si no se hubiera movido en toda la noche

Buenos días- dijo la profesora con una ligera sonrisa

Buenos días- murmuro James, Ayla se limito a hacer un ligero movimiento de mentón

Supongo que habrán notado el cambio en sus horarios

Y yo supongo que no fue por eso que nos hizo venir ¿no es así?- dijo la chica mirándola fijamente

Tiene razón señorita Black- Mcgonagall hizo aparecer dos sillas en las que tomaron asiento- los hice venir para yo misma decirles en las condiciones en las que trabajaran este año escolar

Creo que eso quedo claro anoche profesora

No del todo señor Potter, por ejemplo no les dije que el cambio de los horarios está vinculado a ustedes…

Nosotros lo supusimos así

… para que usted y la señorita Black puedan trabajar en grupo en cada una de las clases

¿disculpe?- Ayla enarco ambas cejas

¿Creían que solo se verían cuando se realizaran las pruebas? ¿no es así?

James se cruzo de brazos apartando la mirada de la directora mordiendo su manzana con tranquilidad notando el cuadro donde el director Dumbledore dormía frofundamente

Eso era exactamente lo que pensábamos hacer- dijo Ayla

Si y yo les dije que para poder completar las pruebas tienen que ser un equipo y eso solo se logra trabajando juntos así que cuando entren en las aulas caminen directamente el uno hacia el otro sin ningún altercado ¿está bien? De lo contrario yo me enterare y pasaran más tiempo aquí de lo recomendado

Eso es injusto

Puede que lo sea señorita Black pero ninguno de los dos replico anoche por lo que deduje que aceptaron

Tampoco es como si tuviéramos la opción de negarnos

Además tendrán clases de control elemental con la profesora Bradfort- dijo Mcgonagall ignorando el comentario de James- hablaran con ella para cuadrar una hora que les convenga a los tres.

Así que no la trajo solo para que impartiera sus clases

Por supuesto- dijo la directora restándole importancia con un movimiento de manos- ¡ah! Otra cosa, la primera prueba se realizara el próximo veinte de octubre y les recomiendo que se preparen

¿de qué se trata?

La directora no respondió tomo un pergamino de los muchos que invadían su escritorio y se los extendió a Ayla que lo tomo y lo leyó en voz alta.

" **La creatividad y la imaginación son dos de las mayores riquezas de los hombres, con ambas cumpliremos y resolveremos los más intricados problemas de la vida aunque será la inteligencia siempre su mejor aliado. "**

 **Rowena Ravenclaw.**

¿en que nos ayudara esto?- pregunto James

¿y quien dijo que era para ayudarlos?

 **f-.** El aula de transformaciones de los alumnos del séptimo año se encontraba en silencio, James y Ayla se detuvieron en la puerta observando cómo leones a la izquierda y serpientes a la derecha dividían el lugar.

Esto va a ser raro- murmuro James

Eso era de esperarse- respondió Ayla por instinto y arrepintiéndose en el instante en que los ojos tormentosos del castaño se clavaron en ella

Adelante- Ayla enarco las cejas y avanzo sintiendo como las miradas de sus compañeros caían en ellos.

Caminaron hasta el pupitre junto a la ventana y se sentaron en silencio más incómodos de lo que jamás habían estado en su vida.

Bueno esto está peor de lo que me imaginaba- dijo una voz cantarina

Rebecca Bradfort era una mujer joven y menuda, de cabello oscuro y ojos claros vestida completamente de negro algo que contrarrestaba su voz

\- quiero equipos de dos personas y quiero uno de cada casa- añadió ignorando las caras de disgusto de todos.

Ninguno de los estudiantes se movió de su lugar, ella sin perder la sonrisa movió la varita haciendo que cada pupitre se moviera emparejándolos ella misma.

El silencio era espeso e incomodo, Ayla esperaba que el chico dijera algo para romperlo como haría cualquier mortal pero James no lo hizo se limito a observarla y ella hizo lo mismo analizando lo que sería el resto de su ultimo año.


End file.
